


the velvet suit

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, thigh riding, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Okay, I want you to write a blurb with thigh riding, dirty talk & using “were you just touching yourself?” ‘yeah, what are you gonna do about it?’ Make it super smutty and go the whole nine yards just how we like it, pls and thank you





	the velvet suit

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Timmy had gone out in that stupid, pretty, deep raspberry, velvet suit he loved so much for an event. Impatience had led you to this point, desperate for him to get home, trying to not give in to the temptation to free yourself and find release. Your hand had just made its way between your legs when the bedroom door swung open. You shrieked, not having heard him enter the apartment at all. He froze completely, his mouth slowly dropping. His hair was windblown, wild and sexy.

For half a second you swore you could actually see his pupils dilate. “Were you just touching yourself, sweet girl?” His emphasis on the words left your mouth dry. 

You arched an eyebrow in response, smiling and putting your pointer finger delicately between your teeth and biting down on it. His jaw visibly clenched, and he moved around the bed slowly, admiring your naked form with hungry eyes. There was a unmistakably predatory vibe to it that sent shivers down your backbone. Tilting your head to the side, you watched him get under the sheets only to push them all down to the bottom of the bed.

“Yes,” you said softly. “But I’m having a rather hard time, you see…” You propped yourself onto your elbows, enjoying his inability to keep his eyes from devouring you. They hopped without shame between your breasts, your stomach, legs, then down to linger between your thighs when you opened them wide. Vocal as always, he continuously spewed small sounds without realizing it, a sharp and loud moan escaping with the spread of your legs. He tugged his shirt over his head and threw it, moving to hold his body above yours with heavy breaths. Wrecked already. You draped your arms carelessly above your head, biting your bottom lip and gazing up at him. A bat of the eyelashes. “So what are you gonna do about that, sir?”

Tim lowered his head and traced his tongue along your bottom lip, smiling when your mouth opened automatically in a desperate whimper. He kissed you deeply and openly, breathing with you, speaking into your mouth.

“I’m going… to make you come, gorgeous,” he bit down on your lip gently. “Over…” kissing down your neck, his breath hot against your trembling body, “And over…” His hands found your breasts, teasing the nipples and massaging them with famished need. “And over…” Down your tummy, the ghost of his mouth breathing heavily against your inner thighs as he kissed both of them. “And over…” A kitten lick to your clit, testing the waters. You gasped sharply and moaned his name loudly until your breath faded with the word, your head falling back onto the pillow.

He took his sweet time, moving his tongue at an agonizingly slow pace from your clit to your entrance and back. You were dying for it, begging him persistently, please take me there, make me scream. He continued to tease you for a few seconds before pushing two confident fingers deep into you, hooking his lips onto the sensitive bud above your entrance. It was overwhelming in the best way, euphoria sending you reeling as he moved his hand faster and flicked his tongue relentlessly. His other hand was pressed flat on your stomach, occasionally traveling up to grip your chest.

The sounds you made were endless, ricocheting off of the walls. Tim groaned against your sex, the vibration of his voice making you shudder.

“Fuck… does that feel good, sweetheart?”

“God, yes, yes, yes Tim! Fuck, baby… don’t stop…” You were practically screaming, your body blazing. Tangling your fingers into his hair drew a pleased growl from his stomach. “That feels so fucking good my love, don’t ever stop…”

He lifted his head briefly, his face flushed and sweaty with curls stuck to his forehead and swollen lips. He looked like heaven in a person.

“Sit up.” A demand. He wasn’t asking.

You obliged immediately and without question, exhaling sharply when he tugged you closer by the legs. One hand moved back quickly between them to find your clit, stroking it tauntingly with one finger at first before quickening his pace and creating an intense and pleasurable friction.

“Oh, FUCK,” your head fell back, but he gently gripped your chin between his fingers in protest, pulling you down to see your face again.

“Look at me,” he insisted in a dark voice, holding your gaze with determination while his fingers moved faster and faster, the middle one randomly moving in and out of you. Your body was a conflagration, and you tangled both hands into his hair in a desperate attempt to steady yourself. Overwhelming pleasure climbed a high peak, and you needed the release so badly that when it happened your body twitched and jerked, tense and unable to make a single sound. He refused to break eye contact, drinking your orgasm in with adoration, lust, love, desire… need. Finally ebbing, it left you on your back on the bed, gasping for air and shaking like a leaf.

Tim delicately pulled his finger out, placing a light kiss on your stomach. “I fucking love making you come.”

You laughed, feeling high and light. For the moment, not a care. “Keep talking like that, and it’ll happen again soon.” He sat next to you with his back against the wall, pushing his hair back off of his face to only have it tumble right back. You sat up, limbs loose and weak.

“Is that a promise?” He held his arms open, hooking them around your hips when you straddled his waist. Forgetting the suit, your sex brushed along the soft fabric with teasing pressure. You shivered violently, inhaling a soft gasp. A satisfied smirk spread across his adorable face. “Yes?”

“I like your pants,” you purred, sliding your fingers around his neck to grip the roots of his hair. You felt it would be fun to remind him who really had the power. “They’re…” an arch of the back, you slowly rocked your hips back and forth, unabashedly humping his thigh. “So soft…”

His face registered at least ten emotions at once, ranging wildly from a horny teenager to a lovesick puppy. You laughed through heavy breaths, giggling into his mouth when he kissed you. He was glowing with ecstasy, breathing oxygen into the fire. A deep, sweet heat rose between your thighs easily, a tense of your legs, and you came again, biting down hard on his lip and crying out. He was enraptured, staring at you with wonder through blown pupils. The high dwindled like drizzled rain, leaving you breathing heavily into his neck.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking seen,” he announced, helping you to sit up a bit and straighten your back. His voice was deep and shaky. “I’m going to think about that every God damn day until I die.”

You laughed loudly into the air, your head falling back, hair loose and free. His mouth found your neck, warm hands pressed flat against your shoulder blades. Moving them down the length of your back, he lifted his head and gazed up at you.

“I love you,” he placed a soft, affectionate kiss between your breasts, squeezing you closer as if you’d vanish. “You’re my girl.”

Your breath hitched, heart skipping. “Look at me, Timothée.” You pronounced his name properly in French. He raised wide eyes and lifted his head, instantly at attention with the use of his full name. You felt the ghost of a twitch between his legs, and his waist shifted. His gaze was smoldering. “Say it again.”

In a quick and sudden — yet somehow gentle — movement you were on your back with his mouth crashing into yours so hard it made your teeth knock together. Your hands weaved through his hair as you gasped for air, yet only wanting to breathe it if it was his. He had never kissed you like this before, the intensity of it pushing your head into the pillow. “You’re… my…. girl.”

One hand found your inner knee and tugged it up and around his waist, lining his body up with your core. Rutting the hard bulge in his pants desperately into your hips, he released sinfully loud moans, saying your name over and over. Without warning he pulled back sharply and sat up on his knees, pulling his pants open and shoving them down with a bit of difficulty. You stared up at him, opening your legs wide and smiling blissfully. As soon as his erection was free he crawled back over your body, pulling a leg clumsily from one side of the pants.

“You… are my girl….” The other side came off, and his boxers had only made it to his knees before he was inside of you, thrusting his waist in rhythm with every word he spoke. “You.. are.. my.. girl.” His hunger began to leak through the cracks very quickly, and his hips snapped faster and faster. Normally he had a tendency to put his face in your neck when he was on top, but not now. His forehead was against yours, heat radiating from the both of you like steam. He was everywhere, he was all you could taste, smell, feel, hear, see, he was breaking down walls and bringing to life new senses that you didn’t know were there.

“Timothée,” you could barely say his name, releasing it with a feathery breath and soft voice… but something about it pushed him over the edge. He came suddenly, his eyes squeezing shut and his voice echoing off the walls in a string of profanities that made no sense. His arm was under your body to hold you up, and you were pressed to him so tightly that you felt his heart pounding like a drum. The climax faded, his body relaxed, and he placed his forehead on your chest, breathing heavily against your skin.

You had once heard someone offhandedly refer to the moments right after good (or in this case absolutely fucking mindblowing) sex as the ‘afterglow’. It felt so utterly appropriate. You were glowing, he was glowing, the two of you alone could light the world.


End file.
